Letters to Vermont
by Anya-Chan17
Summary: Feel free to write anything to Vermont! Rated T for any language.
1. Send Letters!

Hello. my name is Victoria Jones, otherwise known as Vermont. I would enjoy it if you wrote to me, I don't get many letters unlike my brother New York. Feel free to write to

me, I would really love it if you did. Country, State, Town, bird, alien, it doesn't matter! I just want someone to write me a letter.


	2. Stardust98 1

Dear Victoria,

*Gives cookie*

Anyway I just want to ask you one question...

So all the other states are your siblings right? Who did America have FIFTY children with?

Two more things...

I've been to Vermont, let me just compliment you on how lovely it is!

Second, what's your personality like? After reading the first page I thought you were kinda like Sweden, all quiet and ...quiet xD

Sincerely,

***Stardust98***

(You can call me Star-chan )

Oh, hello Star-chan!

Yes, they are all of my siblings. *blushes* I-it's none of your business who he had 50 children with!

You are free to guess though.. Thank you, I completley agree!

I am usually really quiet, but if you get on my bad side... You don't even want to know. Now, I would

like to know about YOU!

Sincerily,

Victoria

**Ah, sorry if it's a bit short. xD Your letter wasn't really long, either.**

**Anyone reading this: You are free to send a letter to me!**


	3. New York 1

Dear Vermont,

Hey! V...Vermont! I totally just didn't forget your name! ehehe...Hows it been going? Ahe... Of course you remember me though, Im New York! The heart of America! Illinois tells me I'm cocky but you just can't contain this amazingness! You think so too, right? Right?

Dear New York,

Of course you didn't forget my name! Just like all of the OTHER times you 'didn't forget', right? Why

woudn't I remember you, though? You're as annoying as Conneticut. Illinois is right, New York.

Amazingness? I'm not sure about that, eh?

Sincerely,

Your loving (annoyed) sister


	4. Sydney 1

Dear Vermont,

OMFG. You are my second favorite state! ( Sorry I have to sat Wisconsin is my favorite, because without her, I'd be homeless!) I must say, you have GREAT views. And I am so in love wih your ice cream! I went to Ben an Jerry's Ice Cream factory...God. Best Freaking place in the whole freaking world.

Sincerely,

Sydney who really wants ice cream right now...

Oh thank you! Wisconsin is such a sweet sister, she's always so kind to me. Yes, Ben and Jerry's!

Best Ice cream ever! Have you ever tried Schweddy Balls? I Idon't know about in the whole world

though...

Sincerely,

Victoria who also wants ice cream right now...


	5. Stardust98 2

Dear Victoria,

Hmm... Maybe some mysteries are better unsolved...

Anyway about meh:

*I'm actually kinda quiet and I have anger issues...

*I hate skirts (don't ask why)

*I love dogz (I have one named Honey)

*My friends say Iook I innocent...IDK why...

*I love the pairings- USUK :), PruCan, PruHun, GerIta, Spamano...

Those are just random facts. :/

Oh I absolutely ADORE your name! Questions for you:

*Cats or Dogs?

*Coke or Pepsi?

*High heels or sneakers?

*Do you like fast food like America does?

*Do you call America 'daddy' or 'mommy'?

*In your opinion, which state is the most annoying?

*What is your physical description? 'Cause when someone's name is Victoria, I think of someone with blue or green eyes.

Totally not a stalker,

***Stardust98***

Star-chan~

Dear Star-chan,

Yes, because you don't need to know. I love skirts, only if they are not too short.

You have a dog? Me too! (her name is Angelito!) With all of those pairings you enjoy, I don't think

you're THAT innocent! Thank you! I don't really like it, though. Cats, dogs, I can't decide! Coke is

the best. It depends on how i'm feeling, but I usually wear sneakers.

NO. It makes me sick, I don't know how he can eat it! He wouldn't be the mom in this scenario,

someone else would be.. But I still won't tell you who~ But, yes I call him daddy alot, don't laugh at

me! The most annoying state? My sister California is annoying but, so is Conneticut. Yes, my

eyes are green. I have long hair, the same color as my dads. (It's hard to describe yourself!) I have

bangs, the kind that sort of go to one side of your hair. I am 5 feet, 8 inches tall.

I hope you get some sort of idea of how I look,

Victoria


	6. Massachusetts 1

Hey Vermont.

How's it going? It's me, Massachusetts. I know we never used to talk much, but I'm going to make up for that now...or at least that's what Rhode thought was a good idea, since I'm sort of grounded again and have nothing to do. So anyways, how are you?

Oh, and don't listen to New York. He's self-centered sometimes. (Though he is my partner in crime once in awhile...not that I do stupid things THAT often.)

~Massachusetts

Hi, Massachusettes!

I just noticed this... We are neighboring states, but we don't talk to each other much. Okay.. Did

dad ground you? I'm fine, how about you? Except that I got a bunch of unfinished paperwork, and

i'm angry at Peter Shumlin, but besides that i'm doing great! New York should get grounded, too~

Well, we all do stupid things once in a while sometimes... One stupid thing I did was getting into a

fist fight with New Hampshire, I wish I hadn't though.

Sincerely,

Victoria


	7. New Jersey 1

Hey! How have you been sis?

Have you seen my five dollars? New York says I must have them in my other pants...

Do you think he stole them? Stupid guy owes me money from that bet we made... :( Well, at least I have my beautiful, smart, wonderful sis that loves me WAAAY more than New York does right? RIGHT?

Anyway, Texas just got grounded for putting real-looking rubber snakes in Louisiana's bed because he wanted some fried chicken and Louise wouldn't give him some. XD

Your much better than New York brother,

~ ηεω jεrsεγ ~

Dear New Jersey,

Yep i've seen your five dollars, they're in my wallet. I'm joking! They probably ARE in your other

pants. Oh thank you, you're so nice! Wait, what do you want from me -_-... Ahahaha, Texas

grounded, too, but Louisiana should've just gave him some fried chicken.

Your more awesome than Prussia sister,

Victoria


	8. New York 2

Dear Vermont,

HEYHEYHEY! Why everybody be hatin'? Would it kill someone to show a little simpathy? HUH? And for you information I did NOT steal New Jersey's 5 dollars! Humph!

New York,

I never said I hated you. My god you are so dramatic. Sure you didn't steal his five dollars. You owe

him money, anyways. Why must I have 49 siblings?

-Victoria


	9. Illinois 1

Vermont,

Hey, I like you. You're cool, and stuff like that.

Be seeing ya',

Ricky 'Illinois' Jones.

Dear Illinois,

Thanks, I guess. I don't believe i'm cool, though. What kind of stuff? Did you hear that Texas and

Massachusettes got grounded by dad? It's freezing out! It is only 37 degrees out today, spring

needs to come quicker.

Sinerely,

Victoria 'Vermont' Jones


	10. Massachusetts 2

Vermont,

Yeah, I know. It's weird, because I seem to talk to a lot of the younger states, but not most of New England. Yes, Dad grounded me. It's not my fault this time though, it's Delaware's(and England's.)

I'm doing pretty good aside from being stuck at home most of the time. New York never gets grounded...

You got in a fist fight? That is so cool...I mean...bad.

~Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

If you are implying that I am young, i'm not. I'm the 14th oldest! I first must know what happened

before I also blame them. It's true, he never does! He's like dads favorite or something! I'm saying

this because dad grounded me today. It's not my fault New Hampshire got in the way as I was

about to punch Nebraska for stealing my maple syrup! He should be the one grounded...

Sincerely,

An Angry State


	11. Washington 1

Hey, sis!

What's up? I hope you have good weather wherever you are right now. Because, seriously, I don't. It was all fine and dandy a little while ago, but then it went from cloudy to cold and rainy... Isn't that just great?

Urrggggg.

Anyways, how've you been? I haven't talked to you in like, forever.

So, talk to you later!

-Sophia (Washington)

Sophia,

Not much, just sitting inside because of the 37 degree weather! I'm jealous, it must be so warm in

Washington! I have been okay, just being bored, grounded. Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? Dad

is in a bad mood, by the way.

Sincerely,

Victoria


	12. New York 3

Dear Vermont,

Dude! You gotta be kidding me! I paid him! Why does every single state think I freakin' owe them money! On top of it all the economy is supposed to bounce back really fast like it always does but its instead acting like a freaking ROLLERCOASTER! THEN, EVERY STATE GOES AND BLAMES ME FOR IT! NEXT THING YOU KNOW I MISS ONE DAY OF WORK AND DON'T TRAVEL TO ALASKA TO TALK BUSINESS AND THE ENTIRE THING BACKS U-

Uh-Nevermind.

Maybe I'll just go take a walk...or something...

New York

New York,

U-um sorry, I-I didn't know that things were going bad for you, e-eh? Maybe you should make a different schedule. Well, okay then...

Sincerely,

Victoria


	13. Massachusetts 3

Vermont,

Sorry, I call a lot of states young, because that's just something I do.

Okay, so here's what happened. Delaware and I just happened to be talking, and somehow the days as colonies became the topic. We started talking about the Boston Tea Party, because of I don't know why. The next day, I was walking outside and I saw Delaware setting a ship of HAMBURGERS out on the ocean, intending to blow it up. Dad wasn't awake yet. He blew it up and burgers got all over the harbor. The noise woke Dad up and he saw us. Of course he blamed me because he remembered the Tea Party too. Then I got really mad and started yelling. Delaware said I sounded just like England, and looked like him too. The next day I streaked my blonde hair red and put in blue color contacts(I've never liked green eyes anyways.) Dad was really mad again. So there you go: I'm grounded for burger abuse and dying my hair. Also let me say I don't even LIKE hamburgers...

You got in a fight over syrup? That is just...wow.

Massachusetts,

Fine I forgive you for that. Ahahaha! He blew up hamburgers, that must've been why dad was in a

bad mood. I hate hamburgers! Any fast food is gross! You don't like green eyes? I have green eyes..

And look like a female Iggy without those BUSHY eyebrows.. And that was maple syrup I had

gotten from Canada! By the way, it's almost your birthday! Just 10 more days!

Sincerely,

Victoria


	14. New York 4

A-ah- It's not that bad! I'm just over-reacting! You don't talk much do ya, Vermont? Your like sweden or something. Isn't your state flower a red clover? Then I'll call you clover ...just because. Yeah. Maybe D.C. could fill in for me, I think this economy thing is giving me a fever...

New York.

Dear New York,

No, i'm not that quiet! Yes, my state flower is a red clover! But yours is prettier, a rose. Um, okay?

Call me whatever you want. A fever, should I come over to visit you?

Sincerely (worried),

Victoria


	15. Massachusetts 4

Victoria,

First off, you have a nice name. Feel lucky that Iggy didn't name you...

Yes, that probably was Dad's problem. I'm a vegatarian.

I look like a female Iggy too, or at least I did before I messed with my hair and go color contacts and plucked my eyebrows. I don't like him. He may be Dad's ally, but not mine. I have better friends.

Canada gave you maple syrup? Aw, I bet this was about the time I was yelling at Delaware...or maybe it was that time I had a paintball fight with New York. I don't know.

Yes, it's almost my birthday, but I'm not allowed to have a party because I'm still grounded. Oh well, maybe I'll go hide again until Dad starts freaking out. I'm good at hiding, but New York keeps finding me.

Massachusetts,

Ahahaha, but I like Englands name. I'm not vegatarian, I can't resist venison! I should feel offended

right now, England is one of my only actual friends. I didn't even get to try the maple syrup! I missed

a paintball fight? Dang... No birthday party? I'm will go over to dad and settle things with him!

Well I think he won't find you this time, he's getting a fever!

Sincerely,

Victoria


	16. Massachusetts 5

Victoria,

It's not fair. Iggy gave me world's longest name. It's a little shorter now that I don't have to share last names with him as well, but I still don't like it.

He's your friend? Come on, he tried to curse Dad with a CHAIR.

Sorry about the paintball fight. We do it almost every week.

If you're going to talk to Dad, I think he's somewhere with Texas.

New York's sick? That's not good. Oh well, I have a new hiding place, but I don't use it often because it's out of the country and Dad's boss would get really worried if he lost an entire state. Plus, I'm not leaving any of my cities in charge for that long. They're all mean or uptight...

-Massachusetts

Massachusetts,

I personally don't like my name. Ahaha, yeah. Jones is a short last name. And? Dad must've done

something to piss him off. Iggy is nice, he gives me tea whenever I visit him. I want to go and play

paintball with you! I have a really good aim. I'm a bit more of a sniper, though. Out of the country?

Canada would be a great place to hide, I mean he always forgets who and what Canada is. Boston

isn't that mean, but Boston would be the most reliable for that kind of work. I hope New York feels

better soon, though. The economy hasn't been all that great lately..

Sincerely,

Victoria


	17. Alaska 1

Dear Victoria,

Can I call you 'Vicky'? It takes me WAAAY too long to try and spell your name sometimes. You know, I've got the attention span of a goldfish...Anyways, how are you? It's been a while! It's dark here...and kinda really cold...^^' I hate cold.

I was lonely, so I sent you a letter...I hope you reply, because I sent one to Oregon, but he never replied...everyone seems to forget me. That's okay, though!

-Lots of love, Alaska.

Alaska,

Sure, you can call me whatever you want!

Victoria isn't that long of a name! It must suck.. Winter in Alaska is REALLY cold, and that would

be why I never visit you. But i'm doing fine... Just being grounded by dad. They probably forget you

because you're so close to Canada. Sometimes people forget me, too! Oregon is a jerk, don;t

bother sending letters to him.

Sincerely,

Victoria


	18. Sydney 2

Dear Vermont,

Hmmm...Can't say Ive tried it..I like AmeriCone Dream the best! But Phish Foods good too... Yeah , although it seems like nobody honks very much of her! Noone really goes a $hit about Wisconsin in other places... Makes me sad

Gonna go through ice cream withdrawal if she doesn't get some soon,

Sydney.

Dear Sydney,

AmeriCone Dream is pretty good. Phish Food is AMAZING! I know, Wisconsin is the sweetest girl

you could ever meet. Ice cream withdrawal?

Sincerely (confused),

Victoria


	19. New York 5

Dear Vermont,

Ok!ok! Your not quiet! Oh- The rose is pretty awesome. Clover is too I geuss. (That's saying something because he's New York and its in his nature to be an ass XD)

Nah, I'm good. It's just a fever! Nothing like that and bring New York down~ Just something due to the crappy economy!

New York.

Dear New York,

I changed my mind, Clovers are better.

Just a fever? Fuck- I mean that's great, you'll feel better sooner! Dad's mad at you for some reason,

I would go talk to him if I were you.

Sincerely,

Victoria


	20. Massachusetts 6

Victoria,

Well, I hate my name anyways, but I guess 'Jones' is better than 'Kirkland." In fact, the only good thing about being around him was learning all those new insults...

Last time I visited him, he tried to strangle me. I tend to piss him off without actually doing anything.

Yes, some countries actually tolerate me. (Well, actually it's more like a lot.) Dad thinks I'll start a World War or something because I tend to irritate people.

Yes, we're going to have a paintball sniper war if Dad ever gives me my gun back.

Well, I'll admit Boston is good at getting things done, but he's a know-it-all and has a worse temper than me. Also, if anyone tried to declare war or whatever and they had an actual weapon, he'd probably go hide somewhere.

Yeah, New York needs to get better, and he will eventually. Apparently a lot of states are coming down with some flu bug or something. I hope it's not bad. I don't want to get sick.

-Alexandria Elizabeth Kirkland-Jones, Massachusetts.

PS. Delaware kind of wrote my name on the paper in pen. Ignore it please...

Massachusetts,

True, i'm glad I do not have his last name. (real and TRUE story) I gave my cat Kirkland brand cat

food, they threw up after! Sorry Iggy, but you can't even make cat food. I will go and talk to him

about that, sorry if he ended up almost killing you. But besides my 49 siblings, Arthur is one out of

my two only friends, Matthew is the other. Dad is a bit unrealistic there... You better let me come,

then. Then, you drag him out and call him a coward with a few curses out in there. He says it's only

a fever, so I guess if he properly takes care of himself, he should be fine.

Can I call you by your first name?

Sincerely,

Victoria


	21. New York 6

Whatev- Wait. Whhyyy? I'm concerned just to let you know that cough I had in the meeting wasn't a whimper cough- Don't listen to Mass! LIES! IT WAS A MANLY COUGH! THE MANLIEST COUGH YOU'VE EVER HEARD!

New York

'Manly'? It sounded like a mouse on drugs.

Did you ever go see dad? He needs to talk to me too.

He found out about my escape with the fight against Arizona, didn't he?

I'm officially dead,

Victoria


	22. Massachusetts 7

Victoria,

I still don't get why you like him. Then again, I was always his LEAST favorite when I was a colony, but he needs to get over that.

Oh well, at least you have normal friends...and you're allowed to talk to them.

Boston is a coward, and he knows it. He's afraid of fighting, because (I'm not blaming Iggy on purpose. He's making it easy!) Iggy sort of almost killed him back in colonial times, and now he's just a screwed up little city with high crime rates and stuff.

Nah, he's probably right about starting a World War, though I'm sure he could take it, being the 'hero' and whatnot.

I don't know. Most states aren't easily made sick. I hope nothing happened.

Sure, but it's Alex. Alexandria sounds like I'm either being talked to by Iggy or scolded by Dad, neither of which I tend to listen to.

Oh, and Delaware says Hi. He also said...never mind I'm not going to write that. It's weird.

Alex

Alex,

I'm not sure how you piss him off so much, but he is really nice.

But your name is so pretty! Unlike mine, your name is better than mine.

I have a stuffy nose, but that must be because of the weather, eh? (I hope.)

That's rude to call your capital screwed up. And, high crime rate? It's not even in the top 10!

What the hell was the other thing he said?

- Victoria


	23. New York 7

Dear Vermont,

LIES!-

Not yet...(I dont get it, what should I write if he did D:?)

BWAHAHA-*cough*-

You escaped and fought with Arizona? One of the newest states? Oh all this laughing can't possibly be good for my throat! BWAAHAHA!

Your not dead, your one of the younger ones so you'll get of the hook, worst possible outcome is your grounded some more or he takes away something,

New York

New York,

Are you sure about that? (It's about his health and more shiz about the economy)

S-shut up! I beat him, though. He ended up with a black eye and broken leg.

And i'm state # 14 I am one of the OLDER states!

But used to think I was his sweet little girl, but that's changed.

Seriously, you need to check your health,

Victoria


	24. Massachusetts 8

Maybe to you, but I guess not to me. Oh well.

My name isn't pretty. I sound like a stuck-up princess or something.

Aw, get well soon!

Yeah, it's rude, but in general, sometimes I'm not very nice. I'm kind of cranky anyways, but whatever. There's still lots of crime there. Once he turns that around, I'll consider leaving him in charge...

Nothing! Hes just weird. Don't worry about it.

Alex

Akex,

Your name is pretty, and mine sounds more like the stuck up princess.

I-it's just a little cold, but it'll probably get worse knowing how the economy is at it's worst right now.

New York doesn't know i'm sick. I hope he dosn't find out, because I should be taking my own

advice. It was a bad experience, I know you've had plenty of those! He's not perfect, you know.

Please tell me! Or i'll take out my anger by destroying cute little animals! I really want to know what

he said!

Sincerely (thinking about killing bunnies and squirrels),

Victoria


	25. New York 8

Dear Vermont,

I-*cough*-m fine! I talked to him and now he ordered me to take a break! I don't have time to take a break! I-*Coughing fit*- stupid America...

You gave Arizona a black eye and broken leg? And your one of the older ones? Sorry I couldn't tell, your all younger than me it's hard to keep track!

Just a little cold, I'm fine!

New York

New York,

Dad's right, you should listen to him and rest for awhile. I-i'm not buch better. I have a fever, cold,

and i've been vommiting quite a bit. I think i'm going to rest for a while in a bit. Yeah, I did. Yes, I

became my own state since you and New Hampshire were fighting over me a little while after the

Revolution. It's a bit harder with the younger states to keep track, I suppose.

-Victoria


	26. Massachusetts 9

Victoria,

No way. Your name is nice. It's sopisticated, but not like stuck-up or whatever.

I think most of the states have been a little sick lately. I've had this cough, but that's all. Just rest. You'll get better, hopefully.

I know, I know. No one's perfect, but it's my state and I'll run it how I feel like, which probably means leaving one of the other states to watch my land if I decide to go hide somewhere. I don't know. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have so much responsibility. What about you?

Cute little animals? Why would you kill cute little animals? That's so mean! They're innocent. They didn't do anything. But what Delaware said isn't important. He was probably kidding or something anyways.

Alex

Alex,

Nah, it sounds like a name from the 900's, a very old name.

I've gotten worse. High fever, cold, the frequent vommiting. I hope that New York gets better he has

a very bad cough. Why were you hiding again? I sometimes would like a break, but I enjoy

paperwork and such. I want to freaking know what he said! Or I will go somewhere and snap

someone's neck. I really want to know what he said..

-Victoria


End file.
